


Wir halten uns den Arm (We hold each other by the arm)

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Richard spend some quality time together.</p><p>Fill for my "Bondage" square on my kink_bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir halten uns den Arm (We hold each other by the arm)

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the filming of the "Haifisch" video. 
> 
> Title taken from lyrics included in "Haifisch" as written and performed by Rammstein (natch!)

Richard settled down in his hotel room with a sigh, bone weary and still feeling uncomfortable from the day long rain. The main piano riff of “Haifisch” was caught in his head, playing in a near endless loop; even though he liked the song, and actively appreciated what the lyrics represented, he merely wanted a break from it, to recuperate from another long day shooting the song’s accompanying video, until the following morning.

He scrubbed one hand through his hair, mussing the dark strands until they stood every which way upon his head. He was too tired to care right then, eyes already swooping down to close for the night, body relaxing by increments into the chair he was sitting in. He was too tired to move even a few feet to lay upon the nearby bed, sleep slowly claiming him and drowsy thoughts moving instinctively to Paul. 

Paul had remained typically upbeat all day, laughing and joking and bobbing about, chipping in with ideas and suggestions every now and again, whether anyone would listen to him or not. Richard almost always listened, forever amused by the smaller guitarist and his constant stream of ideas. His thoughts shifted to the mock fight they’d staged, of grappling upon the wet ground while supposedly at Till’s funeral. 

His thoughts shifted to how he’d adjusted Paul’s tie later that day, ubiquitous cigarette hanging from his lips as he worked, Paul standing patiently still before him as he did so. It wasn’t the first time they’d adjusted each other’s clothing, movements oft-repeated and as familiar as each other’s name or face or even scent. Richard sighed, shifted in his seat and half-wished that Paul had joined him after the shoot; whenever Paul wasn’t there, Richard found that he missed him.

A knock at the door dragged Richard’s eyes open and he yawned his way upright; he’d recognised the particular softness of the knuckles against wood as belonging to Paul. He couldn’t help but think that his earlier wish for Paul’s presence had somehow brought the other guitarist to his door, after all. He padded his way across to the door and swung it open, smiling at the other guitarist as he did so; he ushered him in and Paul entered gladly, looking more soaked and tired than even Richard felt. 

“What a day, huh?” Paul asked, as he settled himself in the chair that Richard had recently vacated, hands reaching up to loosen his tie.

Richard watched the motion of the other’s hands, imagined tying that selfsame tie around slender wrists and restraining the other man, while he had his wicked way with him. That they’d done similar things before only fuelled his thoughts and all thoughts of sleep and tiredness fled from his mind and body until there was nothing left but arousal and the sudden aching need to follow through with his initial thought left behind. 

“Rich? You okay?” Paul asked, pulling the tie off completely and sliding it free from his collar,. leaving the silken material to lay flat against his palms. 

“Yes,” Richard said, automatically after mentally replaying Paul’s question in order to check whether he was saying the right thing. 

“Are you sure? You’re looking a bit on edge,” Paul said, blinking up at Richard with too large eyes and an almost too innocent expression upon his face. 

“I’m just tired, I guess,” Richard replied, knowing that that was at least half the truth. 

“Oh,” Paul said, and Richard couldn’t help but notice the undercurrent of disappointment inherent even beneath that one word. 

“Aren’t you?” Richard asked, visibly wincing at such an unfriendly seeming question. 

Paul shrugged, and Richard couldn’t help but see the almost wounded look in the other’s eyes. 

“I guess,” Paul said, even as he half got to his feet, eyes travelling to the door uncertainly. 

“You don’t have to go,” Richard said, quickly, moving to stand in front of the other man, hands instinctively resting upon the other’s hips.

That, at least, provoked a relieved smile from Paul, eyes travelling up to meet Richard's; again, Richard was reminded of a puppy, yet the innocence of a puppy could in no way be applied to Paul. 

“I’m not too tired for - “ and Richard left his sentence and his offer dangling in the air between them, to be accepted or rejected as Paul so wished. 

“Good. Neither am I,” Paul said, and Richard relaxed against him, hands travelling round to rest gently upon the other’s back. 

Paul leant in, body warm against Richard’s own and Richard could smell fresh air and rain upon the other man’s body. He nuzzled Paul’s cheek, leaving a trail of kisses against warm skin and making Paul chuckle against him. Richard drew away, to frown out his confusion at the other man.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Paul assured him, quickly. “I was just thinking that we could put this tie to good use, now that it’s off.” 

He lifted the black silken strip before Richard’s eyes, a look of pure evil intent upon his face as he did so. Paul’s surprisingly wicked grin was firmly in place, Richard noticed, answered only by his own grin. 

“And there was me thinking that it was my idea, just now,” Richard said, provoking another laugh from Paul. 

“You know what they say about great minds thinking alike,” Paul said, grin still touching his eyes with warmth. 

“I don’t know about great minds, but the sex sure is,” Richard mumbled as he leant in to press more kisses against Paul’s neck. 

Paul’s only response was to harrumph out his agreement, body melding against Richard’s own in clean, warm lines; every part of him responded to Richard and Richard lost himself to the smaller man against him. Paul eventually stepped away, and Richard let him, hands trailing over clothed hips as he watched the other man slowly shedding clothes across the room. Richard wasn’t long in following him, in both footsteps and actions, before he picked up Paul’s abandoned tie from where it had been dropped carelessly upon the floor. 

Paul was already upon the bed when Richard straightened, watching him with undisguised interest; the bed dipped beneath Richard’s weight as he settled himself upon it, skin sliding against bare skin as he straddled Paul. The other guitarist lifted his arms and linked his fingers around one of the bars at the head of the bed, a smile gracing his lips as Richard leant forwards, mattress shifting beneath the transference of his weight. He tied Paul’s hands together, ensuring that it was firm enough to hold the other man down, yet not tight enough to cut off his blood flow. Paul shifted beneath Richard,. wrists straining against the bonds, as though checking for strength and discrepancies in the knots for himself.

“Not too tight?” Richard asked, as he bent to kiss his way down Paul’s jawline.

“It’s good,” Paul decreed, body shifting and aligning against Richard’s own until he was more comfortable. 

Richard mumbled something against Paul, incoherent words lost against warm skin as he sucked bruises against Paul’s collarbone, far enough down to be hidden by Paul’s shirt in the morning, therefore avoiding even longer time spent having make-up applied for the shoot. Paul sighed, chest rising and falling as Richard worked, teeth and tongue nipping and laving as he moved lower upon the other man‘s body.

“I wish I could touch you,” Paul said, without much rancour.

“And what would be the point of that?” Richard said against Paul’s nipple. “Being tied down is half the fun. I should know, you tied me up last time. It’s your turn. Besides which, this was your idea, you know.” 

Paul hummed and didn’t offer further protest; instead, he sighed as Richard made his way even further down, mouth soon sliding over his length and moving against him. Paul’s eyes closed, as he lost himself to the feel of Richard pleasuring him, familiar wet warmth surrounding him, touching him in all the right places, lips slow and languid against him. It didn’t take long for Paul to come, too aroused by the thought of being tied down and at Richard’s very literal whims and desires. Richard lapped at him, licking him clean, before he kissed and sighed his way up Paul’s body again. 

Paul’s mouth was warm and responsive against him when Richard kissed him, and he was reluctant to move away from the other man’s kisses; only the promise of love-making made him move. Paul waited, watching his every movement, as Richard padded to his bag and rifled through it until he found the lube, returning to the bed and making it dip beneath his weight again. Paul was patient, although not very quiet as Richard prepared him, making Richard laugh with the intensity of his pleas and the way he begged for more. 

Richard’s eyes closed as he finally slid inside Paul, body responsive beneath his despite the lack of hands against his back. Paul bucked up into him, Richard’s name leaking past his lips as Richard thrust and rocked into him; slight noises of encouragement laying heavily upon parted lips. Richard knew just when to slow down, to speed up, to adjust the angle, to make the other man feel good; soon he came, and lost himself to the feel of Paul beneath him. He rolled away once it was over, to lay sated beside his lover. When he’d recovered sufficiently, he reached up and untied Paul, who nodded his silent thanks at him. 

Paul was oddly silent, already drifting into sleep when Richard glanced over at him; Richard yawned and settled against Paul, cheek laying against the other man’s warm shoulder, as he draped one hand across Paul’s stomach. He felt Paul’s warm lips against his forehead, before he slipped into sleep for the night.


End file.
